


Stalker

by Mrs_lopez



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Mystery, Stalking, Unknown Texts, late night, more tags to be add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: The homeless guy his always outside the gym every time I come and leave his basically everywhere I go. He follows me a lot that he even knows my routine.i don't know what to do because I feel a little sad for him because he just wants friends (I think) but this needs to stop.So one day after a long day and great workout,I decided to comfort him and that consolation changed the whole situation.





	

The homeless guy his always outside the gym every time I come and leave his basically everywhere I go. He follows me a lot that he even knows my routine.i don't know what to do because I feel a little sad for him because he just wants friends (I think) but this needs to stop.  
So one day after a long day and great workout,I decided to comfort him it's dark and chilly I look at him and even though it's dark I can see him seated below the tree,I walk towards him.

"why you keep on follow me"?

i ask as politely as I could and he just look at me for a moment before standing up making me step back because of the big height difference that is intimidated.

"why you keep on follow me"?

he mock me and I raise an brow at him.

"am just asking you to stop,please"

he smirked and walk closer to me getting on my personal space.

  
"Am just asking you to stop,please"

  
He mock me again and this time I don't know what got in me,I don't if it was because of the long day I had and all the frustration or the mocking or something but I slap him too hard across the face.

  
Turning to leave and got in my car turning it on I look at my rare window and saw him standing there fists on both hands mumbling;

  
_You gonna regret it_

  
Looking at my eyes through the mirror giving me chills I drive away ignoring him.

  
#########

  
%%%%%%%%%

  
^^^^^^^~~~~~~

  
I arrive home and turn to look if he was there and lucky for me he wasn't there so I just got in my house deciding to take a shower.

  
The water staring running and I took all my clothes off getting and relaxing to the hot water about 10 minutes pass when I rememberer that I forgot to lock the front door so I finished showering and dry myself putting a black robe on as well as some soft flip flops.

i left the restroom and went downstairs each step making soft noises I got to the front door and noticed open I swallow nervously and turn the lights from where I am and no one was here I step out from the staircases and run to close the front door locking it.  
I check the whole house and no one was in I exhale out of relief and went to my room closing the door and taking the robe off getting below the blankets putting my hair in a low bun and going to sleep.

  
~~~~~~~

  
I wake up feeling like the night went too fast I look at the clock.

3:03Am

is flashing on red numbers I rub my eyes and felt that the room was too cold and that's weird because I remember putting the temperature in a warm state I look at my window noticing it that it was completely open I try not to panic so I stand and put my robber on as well as my flip flops walking to the window just in time to see him there standing looking up at me in a look that would give me nightmares for weeks and he show me a photo that I couldn't quite see it.

  
"Fuck off"!

  
I shout at him and close my window locking it as well as putting my curtains down something that I never do and closed.i make sure every door of my house and window was lock and then went back to my room locking it and try to go back to sleep.


End file.
